Jonathan Joestar vs Yamcha
Season 4 begins! Two humans among gods and demons battle it out! Who will win? The first JoJo, or the thief turned Z-Fighter? The Interlude Within the City of the 'New World' "I think I'm lost..." Traversing through the streets was a tall, buff Englishman by the name of Jonathan Joestar. "By my own knowledge, this area doesn't even match that of an English village!" He commented, his fists primed and ready to pummel any bandit or zombie that would try and attack him. From the shadows, a man in a orange gi with a blue belt watched the Joestar pass by. "Guy looks strong, maybe if I rough him up and tell Goku about this, then he'll let me into the team with Vegeta and Gohan! I'll just make up an excuse as to why I beat him up." This man, Yamcha, cracked his knuckles, then lunged out of the alleyway he was hiding in. "Hey, you!" His voice caught Jonathan's attention. 'Another human...? Maybe he can help me.' Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but Yamcha was verbally faster. "Fight me!" He exclaimed. "Fight? I don't want to fight, could you tell me where I am?" Jonathan inquired, his posture less stiff than before. "How would I know?" Yamcha scratched his hair at such a strange request. In all honesty, even he didn't know where he was. "I must go off to find Dio, for his evil forces lurk to enslave the innocent, and I would appreciate it if you could point me to his mansion." Jonathan insisted, stepping closer to the Z-Fighter. "Whoa, back off, there." Yamcha stepped back. 'This is the perfect excuse!' Yamcha thought as he clenched his fists. "Oh, my ba-" Faster than Jonathan could see, Yamcha lunged forward with an aerial kick. But much to his surprise, Jonathan blocked with both arms and pushed him away. "Why're you attacking me? Are you one of Dio's minions?!" Jonathan entered a fighting stance with his question. "No, but I am looking for a good fight! Now bring it!" Yamcha taunted with a hand wave; Jonathan sighed. "Fine... But do not expect me to be so easily defeated!" He started channeling the Ripple, striking a pose as he breathed. The Melee THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! (60 seconds) Yamcha moved first, lunging at Jonathan with a Ki-enchanced fist; Jonathan ducked under the attack and struck back with an uppercut, which was followed up by a high kick to the stomach and a shoulder charge. He resumed breathing and Yamcha began flying around in a circle, gathering speed until he was leaving behind afterimages. One of the afterimages flew at Jonathan with a fist, to which the Joestar blocked. However, that was an afterimage, as the real Yamcha punched him in the back of the head, reappearing in front of Jonathan and attacking with several kicks to the chest and a roundhouse-kick to the face; Jonathan stumbled back and was punched away to the side. (50 seconds) Jonathan rolled back as Yamcha drove his fix down onto the pavement, sending debris everywhere; Jonathan elbowed Yamcha back, then punched the pavement, channeling Hamon energy into the concrete. Yamcha jumped forward, but Jonathan met him in the air, booting him to the ground; Hamon energy sparked and electrified Yamcha, stunning him in place for Jonathan to box him him in the face multiple times. Jonathan kneed him in the stomach, then jobbed at the former thief with a barrage of Hamon-infused punches, uppercutting Yamcha away. Yamcha recovered mid-air and flew back, firing off a wave of Ki-blasts. (42 seconds) Jonathan dodged or punched the projectiles, distracted enough for Yamcha to fly out of his sight and punch him in the back of the head, sending him flying. He pursued Jonathan, punching him in the face, then clawing at his body, scratching his skin and clothing. He kicked Jonathan into the air, then flew up and knocked him down to the ground. "Take some of this!" A rain of Ki-blasts dropped down on the Joestar, destroying much of the street and kicking up a cloud of dust. A much larger ball of Ki appeared above Yamcha's raised palm, prepped to blast Jonathan to oblivion. However, from out of nowhere, an elongated arm with a clenched fist struck Yamcha in the face, knocking him out of the air. (32 seconds) Jonathan got up as Yamcha smacked into a light post, then onto a post box, then finally onto the ground, with Jonathan watching the cartoon-like fall unfold, even scratching his chin like any onlooker would. "Um... You okay...?" He called out to the facedown Yamcha, who raised a thumbs up. "Need help?" Yamcha waved away the offer and hopped to his feet. "I'm okay, now come on!" He motioned Jonathan to come forth; he resumed his fighting stance and dodged as Jonathan threw out a Zoom Punch. He fired a couple of Ki-blasts, then flew after them. Jonathan blocked the blasts, but his guard was opened by a swift chop to the neck; Yamcha punched him in the chest and the face, then head-butted him back. Jonathan staggered back, and leaned back as Yamcha hurled another punch. He attacked back with two punches to the face and a kick to the chest before bringing out his sword, Luck and Pluck; he slashed Yamcha up and down, then channelled Hamon energy into the blade as he thrust it Yamcha's head. Yamcha leaned to the right, dodging and disarming the Joestar's weapon with a flick of the wrist, the sword stabbing in the ground just a couple of feet away. He kneed Jonathan in the groin, winding him, and cupped his hand on his chest. Ki erupted out of his palm and blasted Jonathan back.x (19 seconds) Yamcha took to the air and descended down, tossing more Ki-blasts at Jonathan; the Joestar retreated, barely evading the projectiles as they pounded the ground around him. He looked back, but found that his opponent was gone. "Huh?" He stopped, staring up the sky with squinted eyes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and immediately he crouched down, turning his body around and rising up with his fists aimed forward. They smashed into Yamcha's chest and Hamon sizzled the Z-Fighter. With haste, Jonathan lifted Yamcha into the air, cocking one of his fists back for a good punch. However, Yamcha blinded him in the face with a Ki-blast, forcing him to let go. (11 seconds) "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as punched and clawed Jonathan, then connecting his hands and striking him with a double palm strike, a massive wolf of Ki forming around his limbs and crunching down on the Joestar. Jonathan was pushed back, though he held his ground; he was exhausted and knew his supply of Hamon was deteriorating. (7 seconds) Sensing a victory, Yamcha cupped his hands together and Ki began gathering together within. "Kame..." Jonathan noticed this and gritted his teeth. "Hame..." In a last expression of courage, Jonathan charged at the Z-Fighter, his Hamon forming a glowing aura around. 'Crap, is he gonna go Super Saiyan?!' Yamcha thought in a panic. "Gotta finish him now! HA!!!" The Ki-beam blasted out of Yamcha's hands. But Jonathan dodged. "What?!" Yamcha was astounded as Jonathan evaded behind him and punched him in the back of the head. "Sunlight Yellow..." "OVERDRIVE!!!" He barraged Yamcha with the last of his Hamon channeled into his furious flurry of fists. With a final uppercut, Jonathan sent Yamcha flying all the way down the street and his unconscious body landed next to Luck and Pluck. KO!!! The Aftermath After his final attack, Jonathan stared out in the distance, panting and gasping for air. "He was tough...! Like Mr. Zeppeli and Bruford...!" He muttered weakly. "But what kind of attacks were those...? They were nothing familiar to my Hamon...!" Jonathan noted Yamcha's Ki-techniques, stretching his shoulders and making his way over to his sword. Unearthing Luck and Pluck and sheathing it in his backpack, Jonathan sat down on a nearby chair placed in front of a coffee shop, eyeing his defeated opponent. "I need answers... but fighting Dio must be my priority." He checked his wounds and saw that they were nothing Hamon couldn't heal, just mere scratches and bruises. "After a nap..." He then leaned back into his chair and snoozed away, unaware of the battles occurring all over the 'New World'. The Result (Plays Jonathan Joestar's Theme, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Jonathan Joestar! Jonathan: For the honour of the Joestar family name! Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees